Ibu
by zuljoules
Summary: Sanji merefleksikan cinta ibunya melalui perjuangan Nami mengandung dan melahirkan anak kembar mereka (untuk SanNami Week hari kedua yang harusnya publish tanggal 2 Maret/ultah Sanji, prompt: Mother)


**Buat SanNami Week hari kedua (2 Maret), prompt: Mother. Telat _publish_ emang, apalagi harusnya pakai bahasa Inggris. Ntar gue terjemahin, soalnya ini ada serinya yang ditulis oleh Namibean. Oya, _thanks_ juga buat bro Elixir J. Crow atas fanart cerita ini.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Pengarang asli One Piece adalah Eiichiro Oda, bukan gue.**

* * *

 _Eating disorder._

Cemas akan keselamatannya adalah bagian dari masa lalu saat mereka masih memiliki banyak musuh. Namun cemas akan kesehatannya membuat Sanji tak kalah panik. Tidak separah saat mereka harus mencari dokter di Pulau Drum. Hanya saja, Nami sering tidak berselera makan. Apa yang dimakannya selalu ingin dimuntahkan. Dan kalaupun ia berselera, hanya menu itu-itu saja yang ia makan. Sebagai seorang koki, Sanji pun harus bersiasat karena sejujurnya ia benci makanan bersisa sia-sia.

Susu diganti diganti dengan keju rendah lemak, keju _cottage_ , atau _yoghurt_. Bisa juga diselipkan susu dalam saus, sup, _havermut_ , atau _pancake_.

Sayuran diganti dengan buah-buahan yang kaya beta-karoten dan Nami tak ada masalah mengunyahnya.

Daging diganti dengan kacang-kacangan. Atau sembunyikan daging sapi atau ayam dalam saus atau sup.

Namun apa daya, ia yang harus memenuhi keinginan Nami-jika perutnya hanya bisa menerima buah, biarkan saja. Bukannya ia tidak senang, sejak dulu ia bahkan rela menjadi budaknya. Tapi jika menyangkut makanan, ia berharap Nami lebih mendengarkan sarannya. Semua nutrisi dan kalori harian yang harus dimakan agar memenuhi kebutuhan harian, ia yang pegang.

 _Apa kau menderita seperti ini juga, ibu?_

Pertanyaan itu bukan dilontarkan mengacu pada waktu dimana ibunya tak pernah keluar dari perawatan rumah sakit dimana sang pasien kesulitan makan. Pertanyaan itu lebih ditujukan atas keingintahuannya, jika demi melahirkan keempat putra Vinsmoke dalam kondisi telah dimutasi gennya dalam kandungan saja membuatnya menderita, bagaimana keadaan sebelumnya? Bagaimana keadaan sebelum menelan cairan obat yang membuat tubuhnya melemah perlahan? Bagaimana seandainya ia mengandung dan melahirkan mereka berempat dalam keadaan normal tanpa ambisi sang ayah, bukankah ia tak seharusnya menderita?

Sepertinya tidak.

Trimester pertama, masa itu sepertinya adalah masa terberat kehamilan. Sanji mengalaminya dengan melihat Nami, istrinya, berjuang melawan segala rasa mual yang sering menyerang dan itu tidak hanya pada pagi hari. Awalnya, Sanji berharap masakan penuh cinta darinya dapat menjadi semacam obat karena ibunya memakannya demikian. Dan Nami sendiri mengerti ia berusaha mengapresiasi masakan suaminya dengan menyantapnya tak bersisa, ia tak pernah meragukan kualitas rasanya, ia selalu menyukainya. Namun tubuhnya tidak mau diajak kompromi saat ia terpaksa lari ke toilet setelah melahap 3 sendok makan. Sanji pun tak ingin memaksanya. Dengan lembut ia meminta Nami harus tetap makan dalam porsi kecil demi bayi mereka dan tentu saja ia berusaha karena mual justru semakin menghebat saat perut kosong.

Kalimat "demi bayi mereka", itu yang menguatkannya.

Dan bukan hanya soal makanan. Nami juga kadang mengeluh sakit kepala akibat perubahan metabolisme tubuhnya. Ia juga sering buang air kecil karena ukuran rahim yang mendesak saluran kencingnya. Sesak napas pun tak luput dirasakan karena janin lebih banyak mengeluarkan karbon dioksida-dan ia pun tak pernah merokok lagi di dalam ruangan. Berat badannya turun padahal justru berbadan dua. Dan jangan lupa, emosinya pun naik-turun. Jika kau pernah mendapat amukannya saat dulu masih di atas kapal Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, yang itu belumlah apa-apa, dan untungnya Sanji sudah terbiasa.

 _Betapa berat perjuanganmu mengandung kami semua, ibu._

Maka ia pun berlutut, seiring dengan membesarnya perut wanita yang dicintainya, memeluk dan menempelkan telinga. Masa-masa terberat sudah lewat karena nafsu makannya kembali normal, bahkan naik dua kali lipat karena memberi makan janin di kandungan juga. Apalah artinya keseksian, jika di matanya Nami dengan perut membuncit masih menjadi wanita tercantik di dunia.

 **"Kau dengar itu, Nami-san? Sepertinya ia menendang-nendang. Kau tidak kesakitan?"**

Nami menggeleng dan berkelakar bahwa sepertinya anak mereka sudah mewarisi bakat sang ayah. Namun, Sanji menampiknya. Tak terbesit sedikitpun ia ingin anak yang sudah terlahir kuat atau dikatakan mewarisi bakatnya. Anaknya akan terlahir seperti apa, laki-laki atau perempuan, ia tak akan kecewa.

 **"Kau bergurau, Nami-san. Ia hanya ingin lekas-lekas melihat dunia. Iya kan, Nak?"**

Dan hari itu pun tiba.

Sanji justru lebih panik sepanjang perjalanan mengantarkan istrinya ke tempat persalinan (yang meskipun dokternya bukan manusia tapi justru lebih diandalkan) dan Nami menghajarnya agar tenang. Melihatnya kesakitan hebat saat berkontraksi, ia pun tak kuasa, selama ini membayangkan Nami terluka saja ia tak sanggup (karena ia akan segera melesat melindunginya). yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangannya dan tak beranjak (meski sudah mendapat seratus jotosan tanda cinta di muka). Saat itulah ia melihat sosok wanita yang sangat kuat, mungkin kekuatannya melebihi pria. Mendadak ia kagum dan paham, mungkin inilah mengapa ada aturan sejak zaman Dinosaurus mengapa pria tak boleh berbuat kasar pada wanita-apa kau bisa seperti dia?

Ketegangan berakhir saat tangisan bayi terdengar. Tidak hanya satu, tetapi dua. Anak mereka rupanya terlahir kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia sempat menggendongnya bersimbah darah sambil dibasuh oleh perawat mink rusa betina, namun tak lama-lama karena Nami meminta mereka dibaringkan di sampingnya. Dan ia pun melihat kebahagiaan tak terkira yang terpancar dari istrinya.

Di situlah ia menangis.

Bagaimana perasaan ibunya saat ia dan saudara-saudara lelakinya langsung diambil oleh ayah mereka demi penelitian lanjutan? Dan ia sempat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ibunya meninggal karena dirinya, namun tidak demikian yang terjadi sebenarnya. Selama 9 bulan, ia telah menyaksikan perjuangan cinta sang ibu melalui istrinya.

Dalam dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini Ia merasa sangat bersyukur telah dilahirkan dan dicintai. Dan ia akan membuat anak-anaknya juga merasakan betapa mereka dicintai tanpa harus dipaksa menjadi hebat, mereka akan hebat dengan sendirinya kelak.

 **"Ichigo dan Natsumi. Itu nama mereka. Kau setuju, Nami-san?"**

* * *

 **Gue ikut orang Jepang ngasih nama anak Sanji dan Nami. Ichigo, bisa berarti stroberi, tapi itu lebih karena matematika 3(san)+2(ji)+7(na)+3(mi)=1(ichi)5(go). Kalau Natsumi (723) itu tambahan dari gue dan Namibean, karena kami pengen kembar cowo cewe.**


End file.
